Gri Rizmax
Gri the Nebula is a lone wolf, with the abilities to back it up. He has a long history of friendship with the Aura family and with Robot. Arguably the strongest hero in RPG Parade, he has refused to join Team Parade but constantly supports them on his own. Biography Gri is an “adopted” family member of the Aura Clan. Originally, Gri hails from the Island Nation of Fête which is famous for their brutal kickboxing style known as Fête Guerrier. Although Gri uses this style of combat, he’s created his own unique art that he feels is the most natural to him. He calls it, “Poketoe Shincan.” He and Janman have been friends since they were children. They have been through much being each others training partners to hone their fighting skills, working odd jobs together to help pay bills in the house and saving each others lives on numerous occasions. Because of this, their Friendship Bond is incredibly strong. Personality Gri is proud, arrogant and very independent. He believes that his point of view is always right. The only people he respects is the Aura Clan. He has three points of view on everyone else: Slightly below him, below him or VERY below him. Gri is incredibly strong, intelligent and resourceful. Thanks to his rough childhood back on Fête, he’s a survivor and can get through any situation life throws at him. In Combat Gri typically fights alone. His friends consider Gri to be one of the best tests of fighting skill, as a sparring partner; however, unlike his friends, he tends to hold back greatly during sparring matches. Gri is easily a match for whole groups of Kabuki Thugs, and once defeated a Death Dancer in single combat. Attacks Incomplete list; please expand. *'16-Bit Beatdown:' Gri gets all 1990s on the enemy's @$$ with at least three brutal frames of animation! *'Gri Combo:' A knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the spine. *'Roundsnap Kick:' A roundsnap kick to the enemy. *'Thrust Kick: '''A thrust kick to the enemy's chest. *'Friendly Slap:' Gri clap his hands and does a slow moving friendly hand slap onto the opponent. *'Nebula Combo: A kick to the shin and an elbow to the face. *'Fête Sidekick: '''A swift sidekick to the opponent. *'Rizmax Knee: Gri delivers a knee blow to the enemy's face. *'Casual Thrust Kick:' Gri start whistling, casually walk towards his opponent and delivers a hard thrust kick to the opponent's chest *'Casual Crescent Kick:' Gri start whistling, casually walk towards his opponent and delivers a quick crescent kick to the opponent's face. B.A.A.s *'Penetration: '''Pierces through all defense for maximum damage. *'Perforation: A multiple striking technique that has a chance to stun. *'Vaporization: '''A dashing elbow that can attack enemies in a straight line, with a chance to inflict instant death on an entire group. *'Regeneration: '''Gri uses his unique genetics to restore damaged tissue, torn ligaments, etc. Fan Art Trivia *Gri's attack style and legendary status among his peers is inspired by Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. His Perforation is a tribute to Kenshiro's '''Hyakuretsu Ken '''or '''One Hundred Cracking Fist. Gri also relates to Odin from the Final Fantasy series. Gri's Penetration ignores defense like Odin's Gunge Lance, and Vaporization is very similar to Odin's Zantetsuken. *Gri was the first character of RPG Parade to get a change on his class, a notable reference to the Class Change of the first Final Fantasy. In RPG Parade 33: The Death Dancers (Part 1), his class changed from Student to Nebula and it's possibly a foreshadowing, that the main heroes of Team Parade might get a class change, soon. Category:Other Heroes